xraydeltaonefandomcom-20200215-history
Xasdasd
You are Tyrion Lannister! Easily the most intelligent Lannister now that Tywin is gone, you possess a keen mind for strategy. You read people as easily as you read books, and this ability has served you well in besting even the most experienced at the "game" such as Littlefinger and Grand Maester Pycelle. While the harsh treatment you've received throughout your life has given you a thick skin, you have still developed a soft spot for your fellow outcasts, and a compassionate heart the rest of your family seems to lack. You also display a sense of honor and dignity that many of the other Lannisters do not, as you are disgusted by some of the crimes your family members have committed against others. Your greatest weaknesses are wine, women, and a craving for acceptance. You are Jaime Lannister! Once arrogant, disdainful, and sarcastic, even your enemies admitted that you were arguably the greatest living swordsman in Westeros. However, the loss of your sword-hand did much to humble you, as your self-identity depended on your skills with a sword. You do not mock others over minor insults the way your sister does, and while you are usually very blunt, you can muster up polite behavior if need be. You were raised with the principle of ruthlessness as a virtue, yet even though you often behave unapologetically amoral, in your own warped way you are one of the few Lannisters who show any hint of honor or principles. You do not maintain any pretense of being "good" or honorable, and you have become apathetic to such concerns. Political maneuvering is not your way, and you see yourself foremost as a soldier. When confronted with a problem, you take out your sword and cut its head off. You are Jon Snow! Because you were raised by Ned Stark in Winterfell, you have adopted a clear moral compass and a true sense of honor, which you try your hardest to abide by even when you must make a hard decision. Like many with your undesirable social standing, you had to learn to grow up quickly - which made you mature and perceptive beyond your years. You are something of a loner, solemn and somber with a desire to prove yourself to society and to your father. Despite your introverted demeanor, you are very compassionate and somewhat protective of your fellow outcasts. Formally trained in swordsmanship by Ser Rodrik Cassel, your skills made you arrogant, until Tyrion pointed out that the other recruits were all far less fortunate than you were. This humbled you, and you changed your behavior to be the champion of the other downtrodden Night's Watch recruits, helping them train by walking them through the swordplay techniques you knew. Ever loyal to your father's name, it was only the persistence of your friends and fellow recruits that kept you from abandoning your post to fight at your brother's side. You are Arya Stark! You are fiercely independent, unconstrained by social expectations like gender roles, courtly virtues, class distinctions, and the expectations of your parents and siblings. After enduring a constant stream of loss and trauma, you have become increasingly detached towards murder and death. This was only exacerbated when you were captured by the Hound and exposed to his fatalistic worldview as you traversed the war-devastated Riverlands, though the two of you developed a mutual reliance and almost grudging respect for each other. When you learned of the betrayal and murder of your family at the Red Wedding, you became even more cold and driven to seek revenge on those who have wronged you and your family. While you were initially horrified by your first accidental kill, by the time you and the Hound had fled the massacre at the Twins, you were able to kill without remorse and had accepted Syrio's belief that the only true god is Death. Following Yoren's advice to you before he died, you have taken to listing off the names of each person you intend to kill each night before you sleep. You are Daenerys Targaryen! You are polite and well-spoken, but filled with quiet determination. Your time amongst the Dothraki has taught you pride, confidence and skills of command. You are still somewhat naive of the world due to being young and living your life as an exile, but you are intelligent and quick to understand now that you are free to pursue your own path. Having spent your entire life living on the sufferance of others, bouncing back and forth between one benefactor or the next you have never known a true home. Constantly living under your brother's domination has given you a great empathy with the downtrodden of the world. She is deeply sympathetic to those you perceive as oppressed, while at the same time, your pent up frustration from years of being mentally and physically dominated have made you capable of being utterly ruthless against your enemies or those you perceive as oppressing others. While Viserys was cruel and demanding to his servants and even his benefactors, you reciprocates the loyalty of those who follow you with gratitude and compassion. You are Petyr Baelish! You were born to a small and insignificant house, spending most of your adult life trying to rise above your lowly birthright and become something greater, craving for power and status. You possesses considerable skill in commerce and coin, and you are a master of court intrigue, your brilliance matched only by your ambition and your gift for political improvisation. You are often underestimated by many high lords due to your low birth - a mistake that often comes back to haunt those who make this assessment. Your naked ambition often places you at odds with the Master of Whisperers Lord Varys. You are well adept at seizing every opportunity, whether it be one you created or not, and you have been careful throughout your rise to prominence to cultivate friendships and allies far and wide, so long as they might serve your purposes in the future. Because of this, you are well prepared for just about every conceivable turn of events, no matter how unforeseeable they may be.